


Minor Inconveniences

by Nikoraptor18



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, alludes to smut, slight angst, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: This was dedicated to a tumblr user mrtonystark who wanted something cute about Bucky's arm and the panels catching onto everything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Minor Inconveniences

Life with Bucky was interesting to say the least. Working and living with the Avengers meant life was never boring. You were not a superhero, simply an agent that had worked for SHIELD once upon a time. You were considered a floater, knowing a little bit of everything, and working in various different departments.

Your relationship with Bucky began sometime after he was rescued from HYDRA; he wasn’t exactly very sociable and tended to avoid the crowd at the beginning. He would spend his time either alone, or near Steve. One night, you had trouble sleeping and after grabbing a book, you made your way to the lounge area. Bucky was in there, sitting on the couch rubbing his forehead.

“Trouble sleeping too?” You quietly asked him as you joined him.

Bucky nodded once, turning to look at you.

“Never could sleep well when I wasn’t on ice. What keeps you awake?” He asked in a whisper.

“Hm. Anxiety, existential dread, thoughts that won’t shut up, however you want to call it. I find reading helps to calm the racing thoughts,” You answered showing him the book, _Pride & Prejudice._

“Isnt that… a romance novel?” He questioned reading the title with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah. I’m not a fan but I lost a bet to Natasha, and now I have to read through her horrible list of classics that I’ve never read before. I hate it,” You admitted with a pout.

Bucky stifled a small chuckle, attempting to cough to hide it, as he listened.

“This bores me to sleep, um. If you would like, I could read it to you, and maybe that’ll help?” You offered him.

“Couldn’t hurt to try, I guess,” Bucky replied leaning back against the couch.

You sidled up next to him, folding your legs pretzel-style, turning back to page one, and reading aloud. You had gotten through the first 2 chapters when you felt a weight on your shoulder; turning your head gently, you spied Bucky’s head. You heard him breathing slowly, his eyes closed.

‘Well. I cannot leave this spot ever.’ You thought as you cautiously adjusted yourself.

You soon fell asleep as well, a yawn working through your body.

Despite the teasing the two of endured when the both of you woke up the next morning, it became a routine thing for the both of you. It eventually led to the two of you dating.

Bucky was a wonderful boyfriend, there was only one minor inconvenience you had to endure occasionally. The panels on his metal arm had an unfortunate habit of snagging anything and everything. Granted, it hasn’t happened as much since he upgraded from the silver one to the black and gold one that T’Challa had gifted him, but it still happened.

At present, the two of you were on his bed, spending some quality time before he left for a 3-day mission. He was sitting on his bed, and you were sitting in his lap, straddling his hips, kissing him thoroughly. His arms were wrapped tightly around your waist, as your hands were buried in his hair. Your hand moved down to his metal arm briefly, and therein lied your mistake.

Bucky’s arm flexed for a moment, causing the panels to move, and your hand got caught.

You hissed in pain, as you broke away, wincing as the panel dug into your finger. Bucky looked at you confused for a moment, before noticing what had happened.

“Shit! Sorry. One sec,” Bucky said slightly panicked as he flexed his arm again.

The panel lifted and you ripped your hand away, cradling it hand to your chest. Bucky gently took your hand, trying to examine it.

“It’s fine. It just hurts a bit, it’ll probably just bruise,” You tried to reassure him.

He looked at you, his face riddled with guilt, before looking down and away.

He began to apologize again, “I’m sorry doll. I hate when this shit happens.”

“Hey,” You gently touched his cheek, wanting him to look back up. “I’m not upset. Well. I am but that’s more because this is interrupting our time together. It’s a bruise. I’ll get over it. Please don’t be upset.”

“I just… most girlfriends have to deal with their boyfriend snoring obnoxiously or leaving the seat up. How many sheets and shirts have I ruined because my arm got caught and ripped it? Or the times your hair got caught and you have to cut it or untangle it?” Bucky questioned leaning back against the headboard, his hands only lightly touching your thighs now.

“Yeah. You have a point. I’ve even had boyfriends who would do those things, snore and the like… and I hated it. However, I don’t want them. I left them for a reason. You, on the other hand, well. The thing is… I wholeheartedly love you. So, I will deal with torn cloth, impromptu haircuts, and bruised fingers until the day we die,” You confessed sincerely.

He looked at you surprised, for a moment, before a smile broke out on his face.

“You love me?” he wondered amazed.

“Yeah. I do. I don’t expect you to say it back, but I wanted you to know,” You glanced over at the clock, noting there was only 30 mins left until he had to leave. “We have half an hour. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to where we were.”

Your uninjured hand slipped into his pants, as you bit your lip suggestively. Faster than you could blink he had you pinned on the bed, clothes haphazardly being shoved out of the way or off.

25 minutes later, Bucky was cleaning up the both of you, and getting redressed as you laid on the bed, watching him tiredly. When he was finally ready to go, he leaned over to press a kiss to your forehead.

“By the way… I love you too,” He said lowly kissing your lips once before he made his way to the door.

When he stepped out, the giddy giggle that escaped your lips was cut short when you clenched your fists and felt a jolt of pain.

You didn’t want to admit it, but your hand was hurting bad. You stood up, making yourself presentable, before wandering down to the infirmary to talk to Banner.

He did a quick x-ray on it, discovering a small fracture in your index finger, and some dislocations in your middle and ring fingers. Banner quickly reset your fingers, before stabilizing them with bandages and splints. He gave you orders to ice them and not use them at all for a few days.

A task that proved difficult since you had to send out multiple emails over the next few days.

That was where you were at currently, sitting on the bed you shared with Bucky, trying to type out this email, one-handed. You had attempted to do Speech-to-Text, but that was more trouble than it was worth. Kept having to rewrite words that you most definitely did not say.

You got so frustrated after making your 20th misspelling that you slammed your laptop shut and shoved it away from you. However, you felt your heart stop as it slid to the very edge and teetered off. You closed your eyes, wincing, waiting to hear it drop. When you didn’t hear the crash, you opened your eyes to see Bucky standing at the foot of the bed, holding your laptop in his hands.

“What did your laptop do to earn a ‘short drop and a sudden stop?’” Bucky asked with a chuckle.

“… Did you just quote Pirates of the Caribbean to me? That makes me strangely proud,” You said impressed, but also relieved.

Bucky placed her laptop on the bed, and opened his mouth to say something else, when his eyes locked onto your bandaged hand.

He quickly came around and sat next to you. He took your hand staring at it, his face was torn.

He sighed heavily, “Your hand… it was hurting the entire time… wasn’t it?”

“I mean… not the entire time. Between that thing you do with your tongue and the mind-blowing orgasms, didn’t really feel the pain,” You weakly joked.

He gave you an unamused look, “I’ve hurt you and you’re making jokes? And you still love me?”

“Honey. Did you mean to hurt me? No. It was an accident. I love you, cyborg parts and all,” You insisted.

He was silent for a moment, gently petting her hand.

“I wasn’t going to say anything before… but now…” He hesitantly began. “Banner and T’Challa have been working together… to make me another new arm. One that looks… normal. Used for everyday tasks.”

“Oh? When… when did they tell you this?” You asked him curiously.

“About a month ago. I told them I’d think about it and was going to tell them no. Now, however, I feel like I should accept it. I want to be able to hold you. Without worry. Without fear that I’m going to hurt you again,” Bucky explained running a hand through his hair.

“If you want to do that, then I’ll support you. I’ll love you no matter what,” You said pulling him into your arms.

He returned your embrace, purposely placing your hand on his shoulder, away from his arm. He leaned his head forward, resting it against yours.

“I think it would be best. Just wanna hold my best girl,” He mumbled with a tired sigh.

Bucky suddenly pulled away, and got up, muttering he’d be back, as he strolled out. You stared at his retreating back slightly confused but figured he’d explained when he returned.

You returned to your horrid email, and chicken pecked your way through the rest of it, before finally sending it off. You plugged your laptop onto its charger, shutting it down for the night.

You played around on your phone, waiting for Bucky to return, which eventually happened, an hour later.

He walked in, staring at his hand, watching as it made fists repeatedly. You were about to question him, when you noticed that his left arm was not its usual black/gold metal. It looked human. Normal.

You got up to stand before him, your hand reaching out to touch it, stopping just centimeters away, nervous.

“Not gonna lie. This… will take some time to get used to,” You said as you stared at it.

“Same to be quite honest. Apparently… Banner connected two and two and figured out what had happened to your hand. He and T’Challa spent the past few days making it. Had it waiting for me,” Bucky mentioned as he slowly reached out to brush your hair behind your ear.

You expected the hand to feel cool like his previous ones but was surprised when that sensation didn’t happen. It felt warm and was soft against your skin. Your hand reached up, touching it finally, somewhat in disbelief that this was his left arm not his right. A thought came to mind, as you ran your hand over his arm.

“Hm. You… You’ll still wear the other one for missions and such right?” You asked him, biting your lip.

“Yeah. I will. Why do you ask baby?” He wondered curiously.

“No reason…. I mean… as much of pain as it was… I still quite like that arm… Might even miss the snagging it did,” You murmured looking away.

He tugged you closer, his arms finding themselves around your waist. He raised an eyebrow, questioning and expecting an explanation.

“… just liked the kisses you would place on my skin when it would happen… especially if it led to… other… sensuous activities. Feel like I’m being deprived here,” You admitted, finding your fingernails highly fascinating suddenly.

He was silent, which made you look up. There was a smirk on his face, and his eyes had darkened a bit as he stared at you.

“Darling. I can think of many reasons to randomly tear your clothes off or lavish your body in kisses. In fact,” He picked you suddenly, tossing you on the bed, crawling on top of you.

“How about I just show you?” He proposed as his hands began to explore your body.

And show you he did.


End file.
